knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Camao
Odabrane pripovjetke Izišavši iz bolnice, komponova nekakom svircu couplet protiv predsjednika republike, koji za nedjelju dana poplavi cio Pariz. Primivši honorar, ode na stanicu i zapita kamo ide prvi vlak. — U Švajcarsku. I Alfred Kamenski prispije drugo jutro u Ženevu. Ujak mu, Petar Tkalac (oca se ne sjećaše), bijaše u Hrvatskoj svećenikom. Postavši naglo kanonikom, pročuje se brzo svojim bukovcem i lukulskijem ručkovima kojima častijaše političke drugove, ne tajeći pred njima nikako strasne ljubavi spram nećaka, pa ni onda kada postade biskupom i kada mu zlobnici zbog te ljubavi spočitavahu... Alfred bijaše tako rđav đak te ga privatni učitelji držahu izmeđ sebe idiotom. Biskup već očajavaše da će ljubljenoga dječarca dogurati do bogoslovije, kad al ga začu pjevati nešto latinski. Virne kroz prozor i vidi u vrtu pod ogromnim kestenom malička, a u rukama mu ujakov teški brevijar. — Ta nije možno: mali improvizujući pjeva psalme! — Pjevaše tako nevino, tako srdačno, tako divno, da se biskupu priviđaše čuti malog Mozarta. Pohrli u bašču i odnese u naručju derana materi jecajući: — Znao sam, znao sam ja, Marto, da u Lojzekovom sinu mora da bude štogod! Molim te, pošlji još danas po našeg organistu. A ti, Alfek, kaj bi ti htel vučiti, reči vujčeku! — Ja bi štel vučiti glavir! Kao momčić ode novi Krežma u Beč gdje će zadiviti profesore konzervatorija darovitošću, a drugove velikaškom razdarušnošću. Držaše slugu, davaše nedjeljno po dva »žurfiksa« i uživaše da na njima opije vinom iz ujakovog trsja puste svirače i pokoju veselu glumicu, balerinu ili drugaricu sa konzervatorija. Na jednom ga ovakom veselju zatekne i ujak, došavši krišom i preodjeven iz Pešte gdje se desio na saboru. Alfred ga mirne duše prikaže društvancu kao najslavnijeg glumca iz Zagreba, a veseljaka — rumenog i bjelokosog prelata tako razdraga ta mladenačka obijest, da ostade sa veselom mlađarijom do zore, plaćajući šampanjac i jecajući od zanosa kada bi nećak zadavorio na glasoviru Beethovena ili fantazirao na kaku Lisinskovu nujnu temu. Povede ga u Peštu i uvede u aristokratske salone koje deran uzme na juriš svirkom, a još više spoljašnjošću. Bijaše lijep kao mladi Bakhos. Mlado, vito tijelo bijaše još Adonisovih, hermafroditskijeh gotovo oblika. Premda mu bijaše sedamnaesta, ne ustručavaše se domaćica, baronica L., da ljubi pred vascijelim društvom to prerušeno djevojče u čelo, bijelo i izmreškano modrijem žilicama na koje se strunila valovita smeđa kosa, i u usta velika, rumena i prokšena. A on se jedva otima, trči glasoviru, a viti prsti lete preko klavijature kao noga preplašenog pauka. Početkom posljednje godine konzervatorija uzme Kamenski iza partije preferansa, koju je hotimice izgubio, sasvim mehanički Obzor, prebaci očajno mramorni stolić i brizne u gorak — plač, prvi i posljednji u njegovu životu. Odjurivši kući, nađe pismo kojim mu javlja i majka da je dobrotvor njegov i njezin naprasno umro, da se niko, pa ni ona, tomu ne nadaše. Zaklinje sina da se vrati u Zagreb, jer nema novaca da ga izdržava na strani. Ono malo srebrnog posuđa i nekoliko stotina što se našlo nije ništa! Bijaše to krajem mjeseca, a Kamenski imađaše mjesto novaca nekoliko stotina duga. Proda namještaj, dva piana i harmonij, sve haljine osim onih na sebi, plati dugove i padne u bolnicu otkale iziđe za tri mjeseca kao sjena. Dvije noći proboravi na pločniku, a treće se baci u sumnjiv ćumez, sviraše momcima i djevojčurama polke i valcere od deset uveče do četiri ujutru za dva forinta, večeru i piva koliko mu drago. Danju spavaše i sviraše u svom kabinetu. Tako se živovalo godinu dana. Neke noći banu u lupanar njegovi druzi koje nekada častijaše. Srećom te ga odmah ne raspoznaše, on pobježe i pade i opet na pločnik. Treći dan, pošto već sasvim smalaksa, kucne ga po leđima njegov nekadanji profesor, poznati F-f. Kamenski — da pobjegne, ali ga zaprepašteni gospodin zadrži. Pitanja, molbe, karanja, i Kamenski sve ispovjedi. Poznati ga F. uzme ispod miške, odvede svojoj kući i rekne: — Odsada sam vam ja skrbnikom. Grehota bi bila u Boga da tolik talenat propadne. Pošto ste slabi i bolesni, njegujte se i svirajte kod mene do jeseni, a u jesen na konzervatorij pa svršite. No Kamenski se tako oporavio da ga u jesen unovačiše. Bojeći se da iza svršenog vojništva ne mora početi i opet iznova, ode, ostavivši svom dobrotvoru pismo, u Zagreb materi, krene i opet u Beč, a neki ga agenat angažuje kao pijanistu za neki klub londonski. No klub se brzo rasturi, i Kamenski se dočepa iza grdnijeh muka Norveške. U Kristijaniji se pobrati sa čudakom i novelistom Dybfestom, a pošto se ovaj od sramote ubi jer je dao da se na njegove oči utopi neki njegov poznanik, Kamenskoga to tako potrese da iza polugodišnjeg lutanja sa ženskim orkestrom dođe u Berlin gdje se smiri, postane pravi »Fatzke« (vrkoč) i ciganski kapelnik. Taman se stane u Varšavi spremati za svoj žuđeni prvi koncerat, a policija ga izjuri sa drugom, anarhistom Majevskim u Belgiju. I iza neopisivih stradanja dokopa se Pariza. Ne znajući ni riječi francuski, proživi na najveće čudo bez groša u džepu punu godinicu i jedva se jednom namjeri na piano. I opet poče raditi iznova, raditi dan i noć u mansardi u šestom katu u kojoj bijaše sve pokućstvo, osim glasovira, jedna slamnjača!... Živi se od čaja sa malo hljeba — samo u subotu se pije šampanjac kod grofice Branicke kod koje se briljira u cipelama slikara Weissea, salonskom kaputu čeliste Tisseranda i košulji kipara Davidova koji mora dotle da leži u krevetu. No grofica Branicka otputuje, a Kamenskoga bace zbog kirije na trotoar, zajedno sa »pokućstvom«. Srećom otvori u Batignollesu Weisse na nekom tavanu atelier, a Kamenski mu poziraše dva mjeseca za neku simbolističku sliku, sanjareći, provodeći s inijem modelima ljubav, svirajući, bančeći i gladujući. No veliki i nepoznati simbolista dune zbog dugova u Alžir, a Kamenski pade i opet na pločnik koji pucaše od zime... Pade i opet u bolnicu i dođe u proljeće u Švajcarsku. U Ženevi nađe sobicu i odmah se treći dan namjeri u kavani na nekog austrijskog bankira kojemu pade u oči čitajući Hanslickov feljton u N. S. Presi i kojemu poče svirati svako veče. Jevrejin ga, baron Diamant, nagrađivaše upravo kneževski. I Kamenski se stane ozbiljno spremati za prvi koncerat. No premda bijaše čist i odjeven, sit i bez brige, premda se iza tolikih jalovijeh i čemernijeh godina primicao sigurnu cilju, čuđaše se kako ga to ne zadovoljava, ne umiruje. Obično bi, poput svih inokosnika i samotnika, brzo zavolio svoju sobicu, ali svi ga ženevski stanovi koje mijenjaše dva pa i više puta mjesečno, mučijahu kao žive grobnice. Iz jednoga ga istjeraše u po tihe ponoći zastori koji se, dok komponovaše, stadoše micati i micati, savijati poput rila od slona i zmijski omatati oko njegovog stola. Danju ga, osobito pošto se probudi, more mutne brige, žalovite čežnje — ni sam ne zna čime. Vrlo često ga osvaja jedva savladljiva želja da se britvom siječe po stegnima i rebrima, čežnja da se uništi, ubije, koja ga i u Parizu morijaše. Sada, pošto se uredio i umirio kao nekim čudom nebeskim, postade život za nj nešto kao između redaka, nešto čega — tako reći — gotovo više i nema, a ako postoji, to nije vrijedan žaljenja taj život, nego bijedna majka i ono što će se možda stvoriti. Stvoriti, stvoriti! Prema toj pjesmi koju u šumovima slušaše kako orluje iznad nevidljivog, tisućglavog orkestra prema tihom nebu, bijaše sve što mu pružaše java i život, tako bijedno, nejasno, kukavno i besmisleno! Bijaše to čovjek koji tako jasno snivaše, da miješaše zgode snova sa događajima jave, da ga se život u snu često jače doimaše od realnih doživljaja. Prozaično ga živovanje modernog čovjeka, koje ga malo te ne pregazi na pločniku mrtva od gladi, najprije zanimaše, docnije bi mu na užas i najzad mu se gadijaše. Pružio je glavu u pijesak poput noja, prolazio životom, okrenuvši oči u sebe. Sastajaše se i drugovaše sa ljudima koji su mrzili realnost poput njega, ali njihova mržnja bijaše drukčija od njegova osjećanja. Jedni su mrzili zakone ili vjeru, ili nauku i poeziju; drugi žene, vlasnike, društvo. No Kamenski nije mrzio — bijaše to nešto drugo. Svi oni ljubljahu u svojim općim idejama i idealima sami sebe i takozvano čovječanstvo. Kamenski nije ljubio, nije mrzio, on postane sam sebi teretom. Ne ubi se, jer mu se smrt činjaše možda još gorom brukom od života, a čovječanstvo neosjetljivo i nerazumljivo bijaše mu strano, gotovo užasno. Osjećaše da je potpuna iznimka, da je bijela vrana. Potonuo bijaše žedno u tu Europu, misleći da će naići na ono novo i sakriveno u duši, glumeći pred svijetom i podražavajući običnom čovjeku, a — ne nađe ništa, baš ništa. Kod kuće bijaše ipak sve drukčije, ljepše i poetičnije. I krišom žaljaše za srdačnim i zdravim selom hrvatskim, premda je znao kako ga i to nekada morilo dosadom. On ljubljaše samo ono što je daleko, nedokučivo, čega ne imađaše. Tek što se dohvatio koje želje, dosadila bi mu prije nego što bi joj udovoljio. Kada ga ne imađaše, hlepljaše za novcem, a jedan dukat bijaše dosta da ga muči i uznemiruje. Iz gorljivog ateizma padaše u katoličko asketstvo, pozdravljajući Angelus na koljenima. Danju je mlitav, bezvoljno lice nosi smiren izraz slijepca ili mrtvaca; noću živahne, suhe oči planu, blijedo se lice promijeni i pospe kao paspaljem rumenila. I on ne mogaše — poput onog pjesnika — gledati ženâ kako jedu. Bijahu mu ravnodušne, ali je ginuo za neobičnim odnošajima kojima obiluje ljubav, i za neobičnim ženama kojih nije mogao naći. Iz poletnog vastorga i poriva neobične energije padaše u rezigniranu ravnodušnost i cjepidlačku mlitavost. Prođe i ljeto, a Kamenski se još ne smiri. Nedavno primi pismo koje ga još više uzruja. Majka mu onako mimogred javljaše kako je Š., njegov znanac, ubio u nekom gaju tik Zagreba mladu učiteljicu J-ovu koju Kamenski također poznavaše jer joj roditelji stanovahu u istoj kući s njegovom majkom, i sebe. Od tog djevojčeta ostade mu u uspomeni samo blijeda, žuta koprena od lica, a na njoj se vampirski krijese velike, vlažne i ponoćne oči i ruje bolesne usne kao rumen karanfil na sirotinjskom prozorčetu. Š-a poznavaše kao veliku ćutljivicu, držaše ga kukavcem, koji ne bi ni pileta zaklao, i gle — -! Ko bi, ko bi to i u snu pomislio! Samotno šumsko veče, plahi i pogureni Š. u crnim naočarima sastaje se sa crnim, vampirskim očima i strasnim usnama koje su namijenjene drugomu. Tihi stari ljubavnik pita, moli, preklinje, vuče drhtavom rukom iz džepa revolver,... ona bježi, on puca, onako kratkovid zapliće se o šiblje, crni mu naočari padaju, juri kao bjesomučnik, trza ju za dugačku vranu kosu i probije joj djevičansko blijedo čelo posljednjim kuršumom, a ona mu probija uzdrhtalo srce posljednjim očajnim vriskom... I Š. ... nađe svoje naočare, ide kući po pušku, vrati se, pali šikarjem žigice i zabada se glogom i kupinom, padne preko crnih, vampirskih očiju i krvavih pjega i — prosvira si mozak... — Pa to da se desi u Zagrebu... ni u snu se ne bih tomu nadao! — I Kamenski se zabrinuo, pribojavao, pa ipak je tajno žudio taku ljubav, taku smrt! Jedne večeri ode u svratište Metropolu svome meceni i, skidajući u predsoblju ogrtač, čuje barona šaptati kroz pritvorena vrata: — Ha, gospođo, ovo je moj pijanista, koji vas toliko zanimaše danas poslije podne, te me počastiste svojom dragom posjetom! Odmah će svirati: to će biti nešto za vas! Samo se, molim vas, ne pokazujte, jer moj »tip« pred nepoznatima svira konvencionalno, slabije. Kamenskoga ujede u grudima. Uđe i, pozdravivši glasno domaćina, šane mu kod glasovira: — Našto ta komedija? Tu ima još neko. Šta se skriva iza vrata? — Oprostite! Ali to je neka ekscentrična, napola luda moja aristokratkinja iz Beča. Pst! Svirajte! Kamenski sjedne uz glasovir, rastežući konvulzivno dugačke i mršave prste. Bacivši cigaretu, osjeti nježni i slatki ženski parfem iz kojega se izvije blijeda koprena, a na njoj dva škura, ponoćna oka, usnice ko krvav karanfil, a večernji suton, koji gustijaše po sobi, stane mu čisto dirati čelo kao razbarušena i meka ženska kosa. Na glasoviru opazi gospodsku bijelu rukavicu, iza zastora na protivnim vratima začu prigušeno disanje. — Ej, da je taj piano velik kao lađa kakve drevne katedrale, a da je na brijegu iza kakve izumrle varoši iz koje se diže prama meni dim žrtve posljednjeg stanovnika, pretposljednjeg čovjeka — reče Kamenski kao za sebe, i umah zabruji strasna Lisztova rapsodija i mahnit Schumannov Carneval. Muk, ni ćuha. Kamenski upiljio pogled u rukavicu na glasoviru i vidi prste kako se očajno grče i tonu očajno u mrak. Maknulo na vratima zastorom. On ne vidi ništa, ali osjeća oči, dva oka, dva topla oka. I u očajnim basovima stane se gubiti tihana melodija kao pogled mladog mornara iz valova na obalu, na mrku obalu sa koje kao da se čuje glasak sa seoske crkvice. I potavnješe mlade oči, legoše stravični valovi, a nad božjim vodama zamre srebren glas zvona sa božje crkvice... U sobi i opet muk — ni ćuha, a večernji se mrak medeno talasa. Kamenski ispije nadušak času burgonjca i baci se nehajno na divan. — Još vam jedared velim, dragi Kamenski, još vas jedared, čujete li, molim da pođete sa mnom — veli Diamant čisto promuknuv od zanosa. — Samac sam, u mene ćete živjeti dobro, platit ću vam koliko želite. Vi niste za koncerte, vi niste za nikakovu vrst praktičnog života. Vas će ubiti takozvana publika i moda. Vi niste da svirate na daskama! Uto izađe ona gospođa iz svog skrovišta i sjedne pored Kamenskoga bez riječi. On se ne mače. Bijaše satrven i kao začaran. Bankar, paleći lampu, pokaza mu glavom na nju, začkilji okom i metnu sumnjivo prst na čelo. — Svjetlost povrati pijanistu, ali gospođa se nasmije i rekne toplim, prekrasnim altom: — Ostanite samo ovako! Ta ja te odavna poznajem. — I ja tebe! I odista, Kamenskomu bijaše tako kao da ju izvrsno poznaje, kao da ju često i prečesto viđaše, ali gdje, gdje? — Gdje se mi to vidjesmo, draga Fanny? — Ne znam ovčas. A gle, zar se odista zovem Fanny? — Samo ti ovo ime pristaje... Diamant stane nervozno kašljucati, a ona se glasno i od srca smije, omata oko vitih prstiju Kamenskovu svilenu i dugačku kosu i posmatra znatiželjno začaranog bohema koji se nemarno pružio, prekrstio noge u elegantnim lakovanim cipelama i zaturio ruke u džepove kaputa od crne svilene kadife. — Bože moj, Fanny, ja te već odavna poznajem, a tek danaske vidim kako si lijepa. Oprostite, gospodine barone, ali ona je lijepa, tako strašno lijepa! Lampa je gorila iza njezine glave, i kosa joj plamtijaše kao zlatna aureola. Kamenski ju posmatraše, i osvojila ga tolika milina da je ne mogaše više gledati, pa sklopi oči. I budne mu kao kada čujete nad glavom šum vjetra kroz borje pa mislite da plovite na oblaku. Ona se nasumce digne i ode, pozdravivši bankara samo glavom. — Ta kuda navrijeste, milostiva? — viče bankar i potrči za njom na vrata. — Kamo da vam pošljem vaš novac? Gdje, gdje stanujete? Nema odgovora. Kamenski se jedva nekako razabere. — Ko je ta dama? — Vjerujte mi da ni ja zapravo ne znam. Poljakinja, mogoste poznati po akcentu. Kćerka propalih koljenovića, pa joj namriješe renticu koju joj ja isplaćujem. Upoznah je u Beču gdje je divno gudila u violončelo. Danas je sastadoh slučajno, idući lađom u Montreux, gdje mi reče da je udata za nekakog novčara Forsta, Fürsta, Förstera, kako li? Ne sjećam se imena momentano, iako joj čovjeka lično poznajem. Što je htjela od mene, ne znam; tek to je jasno da nije došla zbog novca! Ej, dječko, vi imate grdnu sreću kod žena, kako mi se čini. Samo šteta da je ova potpuno, na moju časnu riječ, potpuno luda, i čudim se kako je muž pušta da se skita. — Čudno. A gdje stanuje? — Vrag bi ga znao. A što pitate? Vi ste, moj ljubazni, vrlo velik diplomata! Čini mi se da vas i ja, stara ptica, još ne poznajem... Njen je muž bio jedne večeri tu kada davah naš prvi soare, ako se ne varam. Znate, onaj veliki što se jednako kartao... — Ne znam: bijaše ih mnogo, a ja odoh odmah nakon produkcije kući. Ali nju, nju poznajem, poznajem kao sama sebe, ali gdje, kako — -? Jevrejin ga sumnjičavo pogleda i uzdigne skeptički ramena. Stari mešetar bijaše poznavalac ljudi, ali u taj par ne znadijaše ima li posla sa budalom ili ga vuče za dugački nos prevejana pritvorica. — Vi ste izvrstan glumac! — rekne paleći mu cigaretu i uprijevši se da na bohemskom oku i ispod mlade bradice otkrije ma i tračak licemjerstva. Ali Kamenski mirno zadimi i stane se praštati. Zabolilo ga u sljepočicama. Diamant mu tutne u desnicu novce. — Dakle, jeste li se odlučili? Hoćete li sa mnom prekosutra u München? Ako niste, žalim sebe i... vas, a ako se odlučite, pišite mi. Vi ste veliko dijete, vi ćete propasti ostavljeni sami sebi. Ali kada god vam zatrebam, javite se samo, i ja vas neću zaboraviti. Zahvaljujući obožavatelju Mendelssohna, Kamenski osjećaše kako mu je taj čovjek dosadan, premda se upinjaše da probudi u sebi zahvalnost, i premda se zbog toga ljutio na sebe. Na ulici mu bude lagodnije. Vjetar vitla prvo suho lišće. Noćno se jezero bjelasa kao srebrna ženska put pod crnom koprenom. Kamenski sjednu na klupu. — Hvala ti te si odmah došao. Hvala ti! — Bijaše ona. — Znao sam da ćeš me čekati, Fanny! Ona sjedne uz njega. Svijeta malo: pokoji radnik u okovanim cipelama. Ispod njih plovi nečujno bijela i pjenasta pjega: labud. — Oh, kako bi divno bilo da taj labud zapjeva! — Odista. Da ga čujem, mislim da bih umrla. A labud iščeznuo na vodi kao bijela avetinja. Drhtav se val sanjivog jezera nadimlje kao grudi i miri kao znoj usnule čile djevojke. Oblaci popiše mjesečinu pa se ljuljaju među zvijezdama kao srebrne zmijurine izmeđ bisernoga cvijeća. — Jesi li čula, Fanny, zvijezde kako pjevaju? Jesi li čula mjesec kako nujno tuguje? To je kao glas što odjekuje od nebeskog svoda. Tvrde uši toga ne čuju, tvrdi prsti ne mogu te pjesme podražavati na tvrdim crijevima i na tvrdu drvetu... Ništa se ne gubi i ništa ne postaje, i ova je noć puna boli i ljubavi koja je bila i koja će biti. On osjeti oko vrata njene mekane i jake ruke. — Ja sam te uvijek, uvijek poznavala i uvijek čeznula za tobom. I ja sam te našla. Niko te meni ne može oteti, pa ni smrt! — šapuće ona, vrele joj suze rose njegove vrele i suhe usne koje stadoše konvulzivno podrhtavati u krajevima. Nije ju ni poljubio, toliko se bio zanio. Dosele razgovarahu miješajući njemački i franceski, a sada joj on stane tepati u čistom varšavskom narječju: — Dakle ti si to zbog koje se rodih i zbog koje ću umrijeti! Zbog toga Gospod stvori svjetlost jer imaš oči, zbog toga sunce jer imaš srce, zbog toga cvijeće jer si ljubičica, zbog toga muziku jer govoriš! Sada razumijem jezik te vode, tog vjetra i te zemlje u koju ću s tobom leći, divna panjo moja gospođo! Herine oči, Atenine ruke, Tetidine oči, Kipridine grudi... zar je sve to odista moje? Zar ću odista da dišem dušom tvojom u kojoj se tako tajanstveno blista ta duboka i mrka noć? Labud je i opet pored njih kliznuo kao srebrnast sanak, vjetar je topli šapat nosio preko jezera do oblačina koje popiše mjesec pa se valjaju kao bakrene zmijurine među biser-cvijećem na noćnoj mekoj ledini. Nad Jurom zatutnji grom daleke oluje. Pođoše. — Je li Fanny, ti imaš muža? — Imađah do danas. Sada si ti moj čovjek. Otići ću od onog gusara, pa ćemo živjeti i svirati. Ne pitaj me ko sam, barem noćas nemoj! Evo i ja tebe ne pitam. A i našto, kada se odavna, odiskona poznajemo? Idemo kući da uzmemo moje stvari: ne boj mi se, nisam bogata. Moj gusar je u Parizu, hara na burzi i vucara se po atelierima i iza kulisa. Oh, kako sam sita te laži, te njihove Europe! Do grla grcah u blatu i čekah tebe, dragi Alfrede. Kamenskoga prođu žmarci kada ču gdje mu pogodi ime. — Zar sam ja odista Alfred? — Ne. Ti nisi Alfred, barem noćas nisi. Ja sam gospođa Venus, a ti si moj slađani vitez Tannhäuser. Alaj si mi oslabio, uvedrio, lijepi viteže, idući na daleka proštenja! Svaki je mučni put ostavio na tvom plemenitom licu čemernu brazdu koju samo oči gospođe Venere mogu da opaze. Ali oko je još ono staro Tannhäuserovo oko, smeđe, dično i zeleno kao u kraljevskog lava. Pričaj, pričaj mi štogod, izgubljena i opet nađena ljubavi! Već ostaviše grad i zađoše među nijeme zaseoke i hladovite bašte. Nad nekom se ogradom nadvile posljednje ruže, bujne kao pjena. Kamenski otkine granu, skine svojoj pratilici šešir, pospe joj glavu mirišljivim laticama i nakiti grudi. — Čuješ li, lijepa gospođo, zvijezde kako zvuče, a zvukove kako zvjezdoniču? Serafska pjesma, a tvoje ju srce prati nebeskim arpeggiom. — Pričaj, Tannhäuseru, pričaj o svojim putovima! — Nisam bio u Rimu, ali me bijaše po drugim stranama... Cesta se pruža kao neizmjerna zmija, obavila golu zemlju i bacila me u grabu. Noge mi trnovite, kosti pune mraza zimskog i vatre lipanjske, a srce puno mraka i očaja. Stoput da izdahnem, ali žudnja me šiba prema tvojim dvorima — Venero, moja lijepa gospođo! I sunce na istok, a jaki Bog u pomoć. Deset dugih godina počinuh, ne znajući gdje ću sutra sklonuti glavu. I već osjećam na leđima ledenu šaku smrti, ali hvatam svoju harfu, tješim se tobom, lijepa gospođo, plačem za tobom, daleka Venero, za tvojim tajanstvenim dvorima, za tvojim božanskim tijelom, za tvojom medenom dušom. — Evo nas, tu je moja kuća. Silazili su niz šumarak u prodolicu. Zavjetrina, zatišje. Kroz gvozdena ih teška vrata primi hladovit park, pun starih jela, topola, starih šimšira i bršljana. Vrlo visok zid još više odijelio dobarce od vascijelog svijeta. I nakostrušila se na mjesečini dva škura tornjića i zaselak izvjetrelih zidova sa zatvorenim visokim prozorima. Tiho ko u grobu. Tek jedno pseto na brdu zlokobno zavijalo, a dva se ogromna bernardinca bace na došljake i stanu lizati ruke domaćici koja ih odvede u staru kuću. Kamenskoga obuze čudnovato, strano osjećanje kao uvijek kada se nalažaše sam kraj samotnih, drvenih, pustih kuća. Kroz njihove se rasklimane vratnice viđaju noću svilene krpe šuškavih krinolina, kroz rupe slomljenih i prokislih kapaka na posivjelom prozoru gvire mutne, nepovjerljive oči durnog domaćina, oko limenih i naherenih se pijetlova na mahovinastoj strehi stravično naježila sijeda vlasulja. Plakavci ciče ispod glomazna stupa sa verigama u pljesnivom podrumu; oko bezglavog Kineza na krovu zapuštenog teferiča zuje kamenice mrtvačku pjesmu... Kamenski sjedne na terasi na izmrvljenu kamenitu stepenicu. Nad glavom mu šumnu krila noćne ptice. On se zagleda spram zelene mjesečine, kako mu se spušta na otkrivenu glavu paučina poput stručka sijede kose. Ono pseto na brijegu i opet zlokobnički zavijalo. Iskrsnu uto mršav starkelja u livreji iza Kamenskoga noseći nečujno fotelje i stol. — Gospođa će odmah doći. Ćušne na stol vino, duhan i, mrseći nešto kroz zube, ode u kuću, lupnuvši vratima. I opet tišina. Ne čuje se ništa do kucanja uzrujanog srca i jednoličnog tamburanja cvrčka. Dvije zvijezde bljesnuše, padajući jedna za drugom. Kamenski uzdahne, začu meke korake i osjeti oko vrata meke ruke. — Da si zdravo kod mene, Tannhäuseru! — Kako svjetlucaju tvoje oči nada mnom i ovo cvijeće poda mnom! Neko reče: »Topla noći, volja je vosak u tvojoj mekoj ruci...!« Bože moj, alaj si lijepa! Napuniše vinom čaše i iskapiše. On skupi njen širok rukav od čipaka, poljubi strasno bujnu ruku kod lakta i padne joj zatravljen k nogama. — Donijela si mi, kako veli naša drevna pjesma, sunca u njedrima, a u rukavima sjajne mjesečine. Razbih prvi pakleni san i padoh u ovaj nebeski. Evo me k tebi, zanavijek, zanavijek! Ona mu položi glavu na svoje krilo i pomilova ga po kosi i licu. — Ojađeniče moj, lijepi rabre moj! Pričaj mi patnje tvojih putova, da ti lakne duši! — — U Londonu ti bijah nevjeran. Kamila bijaše ko vrebac sa kojim odraste pod visokim krovom. Imađaše žutu kosu i oči kao dva modra insekta; nikada neću tih insekata da zaboravim. I dunuše vlažni vjetri, i padoše zelene, debele zimske magle. Odemo da nađemo njenom djetetu hrane. Drugog praskozorja dođoh kući sa mlijekom i jurim na naš tavan. Na šestim stepenicama čujem dječije stenjanje, kao kada iglom paraš staklo. Razvalim vrata. Zabruji nedjeljno zvono, i kada mi crvak na rukama pozelenio, čuh staro zvono kako puknu i promuknu. I pobjegoh u Španiju sa gimnastičarom Griffithom. Odosmo da gledamo strijeljanje garotiranih anarhista. Leže povezani na zemlji, a vojnik ide od jednog do drugoga i puca im u glavu. Kada dođe do nekog plavokosog, moj drug Griffith probije si munjimice put gvozdenim laktovima, istrgne krvniku pušku iz ruku. Pošto ga jedva jedvice savladaju i provedu pored mene, vidim da je... poludio. Iz novina docnije vidjeh da mu onaj plavokosi bijaše brat. Kada je ovoga strijeljalo, gledaše me u oči kao uhvaćena ptica, puška prasnu, i u mom oku ugasne njegovo, u moju dušu potone led njegove duše. Znaš li ti da životinje i onda pošto im se izvadi mozak ujedaju kada ih štipaš? I odoh da ubijam, da ujedam. U Bruxellesu drugovah sa Majevskim. Bijaše dobar kao med i hrabar kao lav. Stanovasmo zajedno. Njegovo me sedmogodišnje zlatokoso gupče vazda čekalo kada sam dolazio sa sviranja, i usnulo mi o vratu. Majevskomu davah novac da gradi dinamit. Jednog večera idem kući sa sviranja i odjedared tresak, prasak, ršum, urnebes! Padnem ničice. Dinamit raznio pola našeg hotela. Na ulici dignem ovu krpu. I Kamenski izvadi iz njedara parče dječije pregačice na kojoj se zalijepio o krv stručak dugačke plave kose. Ona se privila uz njega i podrhtavala. Kamenski iskapi čašu ciparskoga. — Duh se vije, a života nije. Sa nekim »trimardeurom« (potucalom) odem u Pariz. U Parizu naiđem na Morgue, žalosnu kuću gdje izlažu unesrećene neznanike e bi ih kogod upoznao. Nađem dvojicu mrtvih veselnika. Jednome Lazaru glava nabubrila i pocrnjela kao Arapinu, a niz usne i po izjedenim se zubima navoštila krv. Onaj drugi bijaše jadan ko Job. Kroz razderane pelengire viri mršavo bedro, a upala rebra sad će da se prospu kroz bezbrojne rupe u bezbojnoj krpi od košulje. Pogledah ga u glavu, koljena se poda mnom zaprepašteno poviju, pa malo te ne posrnuh preko drvene ograde i ne razbih staklo strahovitog izloga: Nesretni noćnik bijaše sasvim, ama navlas sličan meni! Imađaše i iste prnje, u kojima dopješačih u Pariz. Zagledam se i opazim kroz dronjak na razdrljenim mršavim grudima bradavicu, baš onaku kaka je u mene i na istom mjestu, a na dugačkom i skvrčenom kažiputu desnice vidim trag od rane, evo gledaj: navlas kao u mene! Kraj nogu mu kapa: moja kapa, marama: moja modra marama i papirić za note. Uprem očajnički oči i vidim na toj hartijici olovkom napisan početak moje pjesme Zimskog jutra... Obeznanim se, a kada me povratiše u bolnici, bijaše mi lako. U grudima zabiljisaše stari mladenački slavuji, u duši zamirisa osamnaestgodišnje cvijeće. Božje me nebo gleda kroz prozor kao modro oko nevinašca, nad mainu moje duše nadavila se duga božje milosti. Postadoh drugi, rodih se iznova. Dok mi ovo dana u bolnici razdirahu dušu stravični sni, moje je grešno tijelo, ono kobno truplo iz Morguea, pozobao bezimeni grob kao bezimen numerisan dronjak. Odem u Lourdes i odatle padnem u neki stari grad pod Pirenejima, gdje učah sviranju plemićkog sina i svirah svake nedjelje u orgulje u seoskoj crkvici. Da, tamo sam te prvi put vidio, gospođo Venero: bila si mramorom u starom vojvodskom parku, i pio sam ti vrelim poljupcima prve mrazove sa ledenih usana u onim samotnim i blijedim jutrima jesenjim... I Kamenski je prione ljubiti u obrosjele oči. — Sve, sve te muke promučih samo za taj blagosloveni čas. Munja bljesnu u njegovim očima, a ona klonu kao da ju sprži grom. Tek lahor strujaše kroz lišće i kosu, kao da cvijeće zbori sa zvijezdama. — Nesrećniče... — Dušo, sane... Nestade im riječi. Obuzela ih topla, klonula umornost kao bolnika kada ga iznesu na svjež vjetar smorac. Da umriješe, ne bi u taj čas osjetili. ... A lahor šuška kroz cvijeće i mirišljivu kosu, kao da behar ašikuje sa zvjezdicama tijo... tijacko... Salon u koji uđoše sa terase kroz široka staklena vrata bijaše upravo sjajan. Od raskošnih se goblena gotovo i ne opažahu zidovi. To zapravo i ne bijaše salon nego kraljevski atelier, pun divnih perzijskih sagova, pušaka beduinaka i sabalja šamijanaka, etrurskih i helenskih posuda, emalja i bižua. Od slikara su tu većinom Nederlandezi i Englezi: izvrsne kopije okoliša Ruysdaelovih, Turnerovih i Eastovih, Rembrandtova Noćnog hoda, Reynoldsovih portraita... Kamenskoga je najviše privlačio jedan originalan portrait Whistlerov. Prikazivaše čovjeka krupna, obrijana, duguljasta lica, sa kičicom i paletom u nervoznim, koštunjavim rukama. Izraz je lica slikar divno pogodio: oko ustiju sa kratkom lulicom posmijeh sit i preziran, oči malacko pritvorene, tavnosive i ne gledaju u jednu tačku nego široko. Kamenski osjećaše da je to biće njen muž: — mrke, nespokojne oči naperio je sa slike na njega kao ždrijela pune dvocijevke. I Kamenskomu postane odjedared neprijatno, gotovo teško. Ko stupa po ružama, okrvavi noge. Bijaše mu kao da čitaše prekrasno djelo pa, stigavši do najzanimljivijeg mjesta, vidi da nema lista. Pored tog mrkog portraita smješkaše se njezin u Rubensovoj maniri. Bijaše polunaga. Baš pored prebijelog koljena piše debelo i crveno: Francisca de Krystkiewicz, amor meus aeternus. Johannes Forest pinx. Portrait bijaše uostalom dosta slab, i Kamenski čitaše sa lica modelu kako mu je odvratno to golo sjeđenje. I pred očima mu oživi scena: njegova obožavana dragana u onom kutu, na otomanu, a slikar zaludničar gleda je cinički onim svojim očima kao u dvocijevke, maže po platnu zviždeći, prilazi modelu da ga namješta, obesvećujući kaljavim šapama mramorne pleći. Ona instinktivno osjeti uzrok njegovog ćutanja i stane pred portraite spuštati zastor, a Kamenskome sledi krv u žilama poklik: — Fanny, Fanny! Baš kao da viknu Forest sa portraita! — Ćuti, budalo, ćuti! — nasmija se gospođa, hraneći šećerom papigu koja stajaše između portraita i mramornog poprsja Ludwiga II. I Kamenski se grohotom nasmija, ali kada se bijela papiga sa zelenom perjanicom stane kostriješiti i buljiti u nj krupnim, izbuljenim očima, tvrdim i crnim kao od crne smole, osvoji ga potajni ijed i želja da joj priđe i zaokrene vratom. Vazda je mrzio te luckaste i zlobne životinje, te lutke i majmune među pticama sa pritvorničkim, kreštavim glasom. Fanny sjedne guditi u violončelo, ali njena oduševljena i savršena gudba još više potakne njegovu sumornost. Imađaše druga, virtuoza violončelistu, koji izdahnu od sušice u Luganu, i ne mogaše čuti violončela a da se na nj ne sjeti. — Kako ti se sviđa? Što veliš, hoće li ići? Mene je čisto stid pored tebe. — Fanny, ti gudiš divno, divno! Nikada ne bih povjerovao da žena može tako da poznaje taj muški instrumenat. Uostalom, ti nisi ni gudila; to pjevaše jedan mrtvac, neki dragi pokojnik, moj zemljak i jedini prijatelj. Samo njega čuh, osim tebe, da je dobro izveo ovu Paganinijevu vratolomiju na violončelu. — Bijaše li i on lijep i valjan kao ti? — Mnogo ljepši i mnogo valjaniji. — Zar u toj tvojoj Hrvatskoj ima i ovakovih ljudi? — Ima, samo što većinom propadaju. Ne pitaj zašto! — Ljubiš li ti tvoju Hrvatsku? Oh, ja obožavam Poljsku! Kaži mi, kaži mi! — Katkada mi bijaše kao da je ne ljubim, ali se prevarih. Tako se jedared vraćam u Parizu kući sa nekog socijalističkog sastanka. Bijaše divna noć, a ja se krenem na velike bulvare. Umoran zadrijemam na klupi. Zora rudijaše, kada me probudi: tirili-tititi-tiritirili. U prvi tren mišljah da sam kod kuće, pod orasima, sa majkom, na lijepom hrvatskom ladanju. Hrvatska mi u snu na bulvaru cvrkutaše možda nad glavom kao ptičica... Protarem oči i vidim ličku kapicu, vidim mog brata Hrvata kako tiho duva u dvojnice. Naposljetku se diže zađe za ugao i sve svira tiriliri ti-ti-ti. Pošto ne čuh ništa više pohrlim za bratom Ličaninom, ali njega ni od korova. Kažem ti: Hrvatska mi ono dođe u posjetu, i teško mi je kada se sjetim... — Oh, vi ste Hrvati kao Poljaci; ti si Poljak kao i ja! Sutra idemo, je li, dragane moj? I opet mu zanijemiše u grlu riječi. Čuje se samo ljutito kostrušenje papige koja pilji u ljubavnika svojim krupnim, izbuljenim očima, tvrdim i crnim kao od crne smole. Začuše se i pijetlovi, noseći dan u kljunu. A tiktakanje velikog baroknog sata zapredaše umorne duše svojim medenim tkanjem... ... Zvijezde potonuše već odavna. Kroz dugačke baršunaste zavjese već odavna viri parče božurnog neba. Stari obrijani dvorski čkilji sumnjičavo kroz ključanicu u atelier, vidi glavu onog misterioznog momka potonulu u mlaz zlatne kose, a tanan sunčan zrak pao pored te blijede glave na pritvorena usta i dugačke trepavice. Pune mu činije zadrhtaše u rukama, a pakosnom se starkelji već ražali te htjede pokucati na bijela visoka vrata, pasti pred gospođom na koljena i priznati joj sve, sve... A ona se tako djetinjasto u snu smješka na sunčani zrak koji joj je pozlatio jamicu na zarudjelom obrazu. Stari lakej uzdahnu i odnese drhtureći plitice u kuhinju. A kada domaćica dođe pred veče sama po večeru, pripadne joj dvorski nogama i stane trabunjati, ali ona ne pogleda odvratnog doušnika svoga muža, no viknu sa hodnika: — Tačno u jedanaest da ste ovdje sa kolima iz grada! — Kako zapovijedate. Ah, slušajte, milostiva, slušajte - No salonska vrata nemilosrdno lupnuše, a čiča stane čupati kose. — A sada da se požurimo, dragi Alfrede! Ponijet ćemo samo najnužnije stvari i zlato moje pokojne matere. S tim i s mojom malom rentom možemo spokojno da se spremamo na koncerte. Idemo u Kairo, Mletke ili u Ameriku, meni je svejedno. Je li, ti ćeš mi pomagati pri spremanju na put? U jedanaest idemo na stanicu i odlazimo prvim vlakom. Glavno je da odemo što prije odavde. Kamenski ju mjesto odgovora stane smrtimice ljubiti u ruke i u oči. Kada je stao slagati njene elegantne haljine u ogroman putni kovčeg, stane se papiga odjedared kostrušiti kao mahnita i vikati, podražavajući njenom mužu. — Fanny, Fanny, my dear Fanny! Fanny, ma mignonne, douce minette Fanny — — — Pst, Camao! — umiruje ju ona čisto prestravljena hraneći je šećerom, ali papiga dreči kao bijesna, zelena perjanica mahnito trepti na lutkastoj glavi, a izbuljene oči, tvrde i crne kao od crne smole, nabreknule kao da će da iskoče. — Fanny, mignonne, ma minette Fan-ny-y! Sve bijaše već naredio za put, kad al veselo zaštekću i zalaju psi u parku. — Moj muž! — ciknu ona zaprepašteno. — Uhvati, Alfrede, da bacimo hitro sve te stvari kroz ova vrata u ropotarnicu... Ta... ako! A sada uzmi tu novčarku i moje nakite, skoči kroz prozor napolje, odvezi se našim fijakerom i čekaj me tamo gdje si mi sinoć ubrao ruže. Požuri se! Već je na stubama! Pas dotrči i stane grepsti šapom po vratima, a to Kamenskoga tako smete da naleti na zatvoren prozor. Tek što posegnu da ga otvori, čuje vrata kako škrinuše. Pritisnu se uza dugačak zastor i — dušu u se. No strah ga brzo mine, i on se ustrmi, izvadivši iz džepa periš i opazivši kroz pukotinu kako ona baca pse za ogrlice na hodnik. — Ha, jesam li te iznebušio? — šapne došljak tokorse smijućke i odjedared dreknu da je svjetlo u svijećama zatreptjelo: — Gdje je ljubavnik? Gdje je uljez? I visok plećaš u cilindru vrtoglava sa revolverom po salonu i zaviruje u svaki kutić. Došavši do Kamenskovog skrovišta, diže samo desni zastor i, gledajući kroz prozor u park, zakloni ga njime. Kamenski osjeti na prsima lakat. Pošto ode, nasmija se Kamenski sve preko srca. — No šta je, jeste li našli? Zar se tako uveče ulazi gospođama? Gospodine, vi ste i više nego smiješni — veli ona spokojno. Forest posrne, uhvati ju krvnički za desnicu i baci na sag kao pero. Kamenski da pokroči. — Prostače jedan! Vidi se da vam je otac amerikanski mesar! Seljak ostaje seljak, a ja nemam običaja poput mog pokojnog oca... — Gladnice i kockára... — nemam običaja da učinim seljaku tu čast da ga ošinem korbačem — reče ona hladno i prezrivo. Forest stane pljuckati, nakašljavati se, baci revolver u džep, duboko gucne iz boce konjaka, padne na divan blijed kao dunja i zamisli se. — Čujete li vi, silom Otelo, vi ste brutalan prostak, i zato ću vam večeras oprostiti ako me zamolite za oproštaj. Jeste li čuli, F-Fo-Fo-Fo, uh, to vaše ime! F-F-Fo-reste? — Ćuti... ti-ti-ti! Evo, Petar mi sinoć telegrafisao da si tu sa mladim čovjekom, ljubavnikom! — zalomi Amerikanac u groznoj svojoj francuštini i baci joj u lice telegram. — Kaži istinu, ništa ti neću učiniti, ali kaži samo istinu! Ni dlačice ti neću svinuti. Ali ta neizvjesnost, ta laž: to boli, boli, Fanny, boli sto puta više od grozne istine. Ja znam da me ne ljubiš, znao sam to kada sam te uzeo, i ne tražim ljubavi od tebe. Možeš ljubiti i drugoga, ali da on ljubi tebe, da me prevariš uh, ja bih ubio, zaklao, rastrgao, Fanny! Ona se slatko nasmije. — Dakle... lakej me tuži! Dakle Petar je vas hotkar! Već mi je davno šupalj ispod očiju taj puzavac. I takim ljudima ti vjeruješ? To je žalosno. Kod mene bijaše odista neki artista, nekaki pijanista Čeh, šta li je, kojega mi iz Ženeve posla moj bečki bankar. — Čini mi se da vidjeh kod Diamanta taj nekuhani makaroni s izgladnjelim mangupskim licem... — Vrlo dobro! Elem, toga mršajliju nađoh sinoć kod Diamanta kojega sastadoh slučajno na putu i posjetih zbog mojih poslova. Povedem Čeha kući da mi razbije sviranjem dosadu. Pošto nema stana, spavaše tu na divanu, a pošto dobro svira, pratio me i danas na glasoviru. Zar ti sa tvojim lakejskim doušnikom držiš da sam tako glupa pa da bih svoje ljubavnike dovodila ovamo i odvodila ih javno od tvojih poznanika? Po sinu se vidi da vam otac bijaše trgovac volovima! Badava, to ostaje u krvi, i uzalud vam trošenje sa glumicama i bančenje sa slikarima... Forest istrusi lakomo ostatak konjaka, baci bocu, cilindar i ogrtač, stane se cerekati i blesasto pentati: — Fanny, Fanny, my dear Fanny! Fanny, ma mignonne, ma douce minette, Fanny! Ja te strašno volim, Fanny, jer imaš zmijski jezik i jaguarske pandže. Slavno je to biti tvoj muž: vječna divna borba! Ja tako velik i jak kao slon, a ti tako nježna i otrovna guja... divno, je li?! No za večeras uglavimo primirje. Molim te lijepo, oprosti mi, jer te ljubim očajnički, ludački! Pokucalo na vratima. Uđe lakej Petar blijed kao osuđenik. Uhvati se za poviju od naslonjače, da ne padne. — Kuda se to klatariš, stara bitango? A što si mi to sinoć telegrafisao, dog! Starkelja krišom baci još jedan pronicav pogled na gospođu i probugari: — Prevarih se, stari moj gazdo! Gospođa mi još jutros dobrostivo oprostila, pošto se pokajah. Još jednom: oprostite, vaša milosti! I taman ode stari sluga u svoju ćeliju od gospođine ruke, jecajući od radosti i uzbuđenja da se tako sve svršilo, a papiga stane mahnito lepršati, zelena joj perjanica luckasto trepti na luckastoj glavi, a nabrekle i tvrde oči fosforno svjetlucaju. Supijani Forest viknu: — A šta ti je, moj bijeli Camao? No papiga sleti na otoman, digne pandžama nekakvu lepršavu crnu vratnu maramu i stane abundandarati njemački, poljački i francuski: — Dragi... slatki... Alfrede... Tan... Tannhäuseru... nov život... dušo... A ona blijeda kao krpa skoči da dohvati pakosnu pticu, nu papiga zlobno poleti, spusti na Foresta onu crnu kravatu i stane sočiti, podražavajući Kamenskome: — Srce... moje... dušo... misterijo života... moga... hahaha... putujmo... brzo, Fanny... draga Fanny... Ona se obeznani. Amerikanac užagrio očima i stao je vući za kosu po perzijskom sagu. Kamenski zapomogne, ispadne iz busije na široka Amerikančeva leđa i kuči ga vrhom svog tupog periša u glavu. Krv još ni ne trže po bijeloj košulji, a Forest spopadne Kamenskoga kao ježevim rukavicama i prirebri ga za divan. — Goujat (poganče), infâme! Promukao, zapjenio ustima, zakrvario očima, pošto ču vrisak žene, baci ga preko nje, škripućući: — Neću, neću ubiti samo njega nego i tebe, kujo, kujo i po sto puta kujo lažljiva! I kleknuvši Kamenskome na leđa, prigvožđi ga gorilskim rukama, slomi mu najprije desnu pa onda lijevu ruku ispod lakata i, razvalivši vrata — strmoglavi sakatoga za noge na kamenu terasu, smijući se grohotom i urlajući: — Sviraj, sviraj joj sada, Tannhäuseru! Kamenski, mičući modrim usnama, vidje još kroz raspaljena vrata mahnitog kobnika kako ubija revolverom nju, začuđenog lakeja, uplašena dva vjerna psa i kako se davi crnim okovratnikom, darom barona Diamanta, o bakarni stup ispod papige. ... A onda ugleda svoju majčicu kako počiva na crnom krevetu, među ljiljanima i voštanicama. Lice i sklopljena se ruka žute kao voštanica, a kosa srebrni kao ljiljan. Majka ćuti kao krin i svjećica. Hoće da je poljubi, ali je starica došla nekako strašno malena, strahovito malacka, vreli joj vosak kaplje na pritvoreno lijevo oko, a ona baš ni da trene, već šuti kao žuta svjećica i bijeli krin. Kamenski pobježe i obeznani se na kamenitim stubama crkve na kojoj sa zvonarem sviraše nekada u duetu Pozdravljenje. Iz crkve priđe mu glavi čovjek, govoreći: — Diži se i pođi za mnom u kraljevstvo nebesko! Onda se on digne, ali ga ščepaju četiri šake: — Vi ste Alfred Kamenski! U ime zakona... Kamenski se oporavi od priviđenja. I opet noć! Krv iz glave zalijepila mu leđa o kamen. Bolovi u rukama i glavi, bolovi u vjetru i vazduhu. I on se moli skrušeno blaženoj Mariji da mu od Gospoda milosrdnika izmoli milost skorog smrtnog časa. Moleći, gasne mu pogled u zvijezdama, noćnim brojanicama, oblacima, noćnom tamjanu, mjesecu — noćnoj hostiji koja mu stade silaziti ustima. — Nebesa pričaju slavu Gospodnju! — zausti posljednjom snagom. I perivoj zamiri tamjanom. On osjeti tijelom melem utaživog nebeskog dažda. Mrak. *** Tek graktanje gavranova i nemio zadah pobuni udaljene susjede, pak razbiše sa policijom gvozdena vrata drevne i zapuštene vile. Nađoše pet lešina i papigu koja nad kobnim zatorom pakosno kriještaše: — Fanny, Fanny, moja draga Fanny! Fanny, moje gondže, Fanny, slatka mačkice!